Silly wizard's life in Hogwarts
by antonine83
Summary: Harry Potter est mort. Quatre-vingt ans après la fin de Lord Voldemort, le romancier Stew Marshall veut écrire l'histoire du plus grand sorcier qui a mit fin à son terrible règne. Il va donc rendre visite à Anisia Croller, une vieille femme qui a eu un lien avec Mr Potter, qui lui raconte son histoire.


**C**hapitre premier.

_Ce jour là, dans un petit village près de Liverpool, il faisait un soleil et une chaleur étouffante. Tous ses habitants préféraient rester dans la fraîcheur de leur maison plutôt que de sortir et fondre sur place._

_Pourtant, un homme, vêtu d'une cape et d'un costume assez étrange traversait la rue principale à grands pas, comme s'il était pressé. _

_Après de longues enjambées, il arriva devant la porte d'une maison qui paraissait assez modeste et petite. Il frappa trois fois avec son poing droit et profita de l'attente pour éponger son front humide avec un mouchoir blanc. _

_La porte s'ouvrit et le visage d'une vieille femme apparut. Elle n'était plus au sommet de sa beauté certes, mais ses traits rayonnaient, dans sa jeunesse elle avait dû être une femme magnifique. Ses yeux verts ressortaient comme une jeune pousse au milieu d'un champ calciné par le feu. Ses cheveux étaient longs, lisses et d'un blanc uni et malgré son âge avancé, elle avait gardé sa minceur d'autrefois. _

_Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme, sans rien dire, attendant une explication, ce pourquoi il venait l'interrompre pendant son émission favorite du midi._

_L'homme retira son chapeau et le porta à sa poitrine. _

_Excusez moi madame Croller, de vous déranger, mais mon nom est Stew Marshall, je suis écrivain et j'avais quelques questions à vous poser à propos d'un – il chuchota - sorcier. Il me semble selon certaines de mes sources que vous aviez eu un lien, même minime, avec le grand Harry Potter._

_La vieille dame le regarda, puis jeta un œil aux alentours. Elle ouvrit sa porte en grand pour laisser entrer Stew._

_Entrez._

_Elle referma la porte derrière l'écrivain qui se sentit revivre, envahit par la fraîcheur du ventilateur qui soufflait de l'air frais sur son visage. Il suivit la femme jusqu'à son salon._

_C'était petit, mais agréable. Il avait été contraint d'aller de maison en maison ces derniers mois et les maisons de vieilles personnes sentaient souvent le renfermé, les animaux, ou simplement mauvais, de plus, il avait vu des endroits qui n'avaient pas dû être rangés depuis des années, abandonnés, même si les personnes y vivaient encore, sales, poussiéreux. Ici, c'était différent, une bougie parfumait la pièce de vanille et les meubles étaient rustiques et avaient des courbes qui les rendaient gracieux, ils brillaient, à l'abri de la poussière et étaient parfaitement rangés. _

_Vous pouvez vous asseoir, j'allais me faire du thé, vous en voulez ? Demanda-t-elle tandis que Stew s'asseyait, soulageant ainsi ses jambes._

_Ça ira merci. _

_Il attendit une petite minute, appréciant la fraîcheur de la maison et son cadre agréable avant qu'elle ne revienne de sa cuisine et s'asseye en face de lui. _

_Donc monsieur...Marshall c'est bien ça ? Vous êtes écrivain. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ?_

_Stew se redressa, droit dans son fauteuil et regarda la femme, éblouit par ses yeux verts émeraude. _

_Eh bien, comme vous devez certainement le savoir, il y a deux mois, le grand Harry Potter est décédé. Et dans ma tête depuis plusieurs années, l'histoire du plus grand sorcier de tout les temps me fascine, j'ai donc eu l'idée d'écrire un livre retraçant son histoire depuis sa première année à poudlard. _

_Je n'ai pas eu la chance de le connaître personnellement vous savez._

_Je le sais oui, mais vous avez bien connu Luna Lovegood, qui elle l'a connu. C'est d'elle que j'ai entendu vaguement votre histoire. La vôtre, pas celle d'Harry Potter. Donc, pour être honnête, la partie de votre vie qui m'intéresse le plus, c'est votre septième année._

_Ma septième année n'a rien de passionnant, c'était plutôt le départ de ma vie sentimentale._

_Je le sais, cette année là, vous avez joué sur la vie de Potter, c'était le tournoi des trois sorciers et vous souteniez si je me souviens bien, Cedric Diggory..._

_Elle baissa les yeux en entendant ce nom. L'estomac noué elle respira profondément._

_Oui, c'est vrai, je l'ai aidé. Que voulez vous savoir au juste ?_

_Je voudrais, si cela vous conviens évidemment, que vous me racontiez en détail votre septième année, tout ce qu'i savoir, même si ça n'a aucun rapport avec Mr Potter. Y comprit votre lien avec Cedric Diggory._

_J'espère que vous êtes bien installé Mr Marshall, ça risque de vous prendre une partie de cette magnifique journée._


End file.
